Internal combustion reciprocating engines may experience a condition known as piston blow-by, in which air and fuel in a combustion chamber are forced past piston rings and into a crankcase. Engines typically include a positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system, which transmits the fuel from the crankcase to the intake manifold, where it is recirculated to the cylinders for combustion.